There exists in the marketplace a variety of flow nozzles and flow valves which serve to mix and/or discharge fluids and gases and chemical processes. In many instances, the mixture takes place through the natural turbulence of the fluids or gases by combination of the streams and the resultant flow of the mixture through subsequent conduits.
In the instant invention, as more fully set forth hereafter, certain compounds are mixed in a batch process for the metered dispensing into containers which are sold in retail to the customer. Due to the pressure and temperature constraints of the batch mixing process, certain key compounds which are vital to the performance of the finished product cannot be introduced into the batch process since the temperature/batch time parameters would destroy these active ingredients. In the particular case, these active ingredients consist of cleaning enzymes which are mixed with a filler material in the mixing nozzle and then dispensed into a container for further cooling and solidification.
It is therefore necessary to introduce the enzyme into the compound at the last possible moment and ensure that the enzyme is uniformly mixed with the product and then dispensed into the container which is then subjected to a setting chamber for solidification.
If the cleaning enzyme is not introduced at the proper time and mixed uniformly throughout the remaining mixture, it will not serve as a cleaning component within the product or, if not mixed uniformly just prior to dispensing into the container, the container and product will not provide the purchaser with uniformly mixed cleaning product such that it may work with its initial dispensing and become depleted as the product is depleted or vice versa.
The present invention ensures that the enzyme is introduced into the mixture at the last possible moment prior to dispensing and that the enzyme is evenly mixed prior to dispensing into the container for transport to the setting chamber.